User talk:CureHope
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:CureHope'page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 03:04, June 10, 2012 not sure if the annon stuff transfers That just sounds weird to me and I'm not sure what you mean except for I know that things not done when signed in don't count on your username. Shadowneko 17:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) about that I believe it has to do with categories and it's automatic(if you add the right category). I think you keep missing the switch on the episode summaries you keep writing. Shadowneko (talk) 19:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey, I deleted part of Miyuki's trivia due to the similarities not making sense. Of course she and Cure Dream have pink as their theme color, but that is usually common with lead female characters. She doesn't have multiple transformations, she only has one, individually. Cure Dream is the leader of a team consisting of 6. And plus, there really isn't a necessity for comparisons. Sorry if i might sound rude. I didn't mean to end the reason on Miyuki's trivia like that, I accidentally pressed enter without pressing shift first. love Cure passion 01:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Just telling If you come to chat with me, say something that I can know you are there. I have some bug/lag on my computer. With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm CurePikachu! 17:39, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cure Pikachu Done! I finished your new avatar. It has Cure Happy and Your name like you wished. If something is wrong or you just don't like it I can make another one. Just say. I still hope you like it, even I think im bad. With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm CurePikachu! 19:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cure Pikachu Nya, is nice to help people :) With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm CurePikachu! 07:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) CurePikachu just chatting it seems like a couple of annons made the dark witch page and improved it before I noticed but everyone just forgets that the templates even exist! This is the thing that always annoys me. Shadowneko (talk) 18:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) merchandise in galleries The reason pages exist for merchandise is to keep people from spamming those pictures onto the normal articles. Please just look for the right article and write something about the toys/figures. Shadowneko (talk) 12:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) categories Hi just a cool reminder: "Yes Pretty Cure 5 episodes" is only for the first series not the sequel. If you see that on the character pages it's probability because of the template and I don't feel like making a separate one for things with sequels. Shadowneko (talk) 13:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you willing to get back to the Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Wiki, we need contributors. Quomler (talk) 17:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Are you willing to get back to Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Wiki? We really need contributors. Quomler (talk) 17:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) hey watch it You created a Futari wa Pretty Cure episode page under the YPC5(yes! pretty cure 5) notation. The notation for the correct series is FwPC (yes it's case sensitive) so watch it next time. I had to rename the page!Shadowneko (talk) 09:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh! i made another mistake! I'm sorry for making you clean up my mess. I'm Sorry. CureHope (talk) 06:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Beware of your grammar I have just deleted some of your edits you made to Candy on the 6-7th Nov. The reason for this was they just didn't make sense grammatically. Please be more careful in future, and make sure to check your grammar (and spelling) before committing edits --Force Gaia (talk) 03:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahh! why. I'm not smart am i. SORRY! >,__,< CureHope (talk) 05:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hello there CureHope i just wanted to say Thank you for editing the Dry page, and thank you for the explanation that he was brainwashed like Coco and turned back to normal, because i didn't knew that!Cure Coco (talk) 19:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC)"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!", 2:45, January 13, 2013 Thank you and i love Dark Dream, too and sometimes we can chat and you have a really great part on this community too, and it is really nice to meet you! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!", ''6:48, January 13, 2013